


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by HelixMaster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron's only in this for like the last paragraph, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Thomas, College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton (mentioned) - Freeform, I saw that there wasn't enough top madison, I'm also bad at titles lol, I'm bad at tags, Jefferson stutters when he gets flustered, M/M, Madison is a good Dom, Madison is really good at massages, Thomas is really bad at speeches, Top Madison, and I obviously had to do something about it, bottom!Jefferson, is there anything else I should add?, jeffmads - Freeform, or incredibly turned on, please bear with me, someone get the Jesus Juice, there's some fluff in this smut, they gay, this is like my first actual smut that I'm posting, top!Madison, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixMaster/pseuds/HelixMaster
Summary: “Uhm, Thomas?” James hesitantly closed the door behind him, “What- What happened?”“What the fuck did it look like!?” Jefferson’s words were muffled by the pillow, “I froze up, and I looked like an idiot in front of the whole class! In front of Hamilton!” He threw the pillow across the room and slammed his fist onto the mattress. “I thought I had this under control!”





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jefferson is bad at speeches, and Madison tries to get him to relax
> 
>  
> 
> ~~holy shit I'm writing this at 1:30 am what is wrong with me~~

“I can’t believe it! I did it again!” Thomas Jefferson stormed into his dorm room, slamming the door behind him as he threw his messenger bag onto the floor. He slumped onto his bed and grabbed a pillow. By the time his roomate, James Madison, walked in, Thomas had shoved the pillow onto his face and was screaming in frustration.

“Uhm, Thomas?” James hesitantly closed the door behind him, “What- What happened?”

“What the fuck did it look like!?” Jefferson’s words were muffled by the pillow, “I froze up, and I looked like an idiot in front of the whole class! In front of _Hamilton!_ ” He threw the pillow across the room and slammed his fist onto the mattress. “I thought I had this under control!”

James walked over and sat down next to the taller man. “Thomas, I’m serious. What happened up there? What went through your head?” He gently pulled Jefferson up into a sitting position.

“I don’t know. It was supposed to just be a simple speech. I wrote it and proofread it multiple times. It was supposed to be foolproof! But I got up there, and… I don’t know. I just saw everyone, and I couldn’t think straight, and then there was this tunnel vision, and… I guess I just freaked out.” James sighed and pat his back, and Jefferson shrugged off his jacket.

“It sounds like you need to relax a bit first off, or else this tunnel vision will just keep getting to you.” James shifted so he was behind Thomas, and he started rubbing his back, “Jesus, how much of this tension is Hamilton responsible for?”

“Can I just say all of it? Cause I’m pretty sure that’s the answer,” Thomas groaned as James massaged at a knot in his shoulder, “Honestly, just his stupid shit-eating grin is enough to get me worked up. I can argue with him all day and not even break a sweat, but I can’t even get a sentence out in front of a crowd. It just makes no sense. Can you go a little lower? Just- yup, right there.” Jefferson let out a breath and started to relax as James pressed lower on his back, and he leaned back into his touch. “How are you so good at this?”

“Practice, really, and you give me a lot of it,” James chuckled, “Can you lie on your stomach? You’re really worked up.” Thomas shrugged a bit, then rolled onto his stomach. James crawled on top on Jefferson and kneaded his back, now able to lean down onto him. James bit his lip as he felt Thomas’ muscles under his hands, and he swallowed nervously. “What else is pissing you off?” 

“Well…” As Thomas ranted (mostly about what a prick Hamilton was), Madison felt every roll of his muscles, every shift in his body, and he couldn’t help but think about what those muscles might look like without a shirt- 

_No, he’s my best friend._ James quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind as best he could, but not before he felt the familiar feeling of arousal creeping through his body. He shifted slightly and hoped that it was enough to keep Thomas from feeling the growing bulge in his pants, disguising his movements as moving lower to massage at another knot. Madison still couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to really have Thomas under him. He wondered what his honeyed southern accent would sound like if it was rough with desire and saying his name, begging for his touch, and he thought about what Thomas’ body might look like if it were spotted with bruises and love bites. James kept shifting down Jefferson, playing it off as just rubbing out various knots, until-

“Jemmy?”

 _Oh no._ Madison swallowed again and looked at Thomas, who has propped himself up on his elbows to look back at him. “Y-Yeah?” It was then that James realized that he was now sitting on top of Thomas’ ass while sporting a raging hard-on. His eyes widened, and he quickly tried to scramble off of him, apologizing profusely. He almost managed to get off the bed when Jefferson grabbed his wrist and yanked him back onto the bed with enough strength to send James toppling onto him. James could’ve sworn his brain stopped working as he looked down at Jefferson, his poofy curls cast around his face and his plush lips parted slightly. Jefferson bit his lip as he looked up at Madison, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“There’s, uh, There’s some other tension that, uh, I’ve been having for a while. You think you could help?” Thomas grinned up at Madison. James hesitated, looking down at Thomas, before crashing his lips down onto Jefferson’s. His hands desperately roamed everywhere they could over the other’s shirt, rucking it up until he could finally, _finally_ , get his hands on those perfect muscles. Thomas let out a small noise and began unbuttoning James’ shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. When James started moving his lips down to Thomas’ neck, he felt Thomas’ breathing hitch, and he grinned.

“You don’t know just how long I’ve wanted to do this,” He let his teeth graze over the juncture between Jefferson’s collarbone and neck and reveled in the small and sweet noises he heard from above him.

“I can tell,” Thomas let his hands slide along Madison’s sides down until he got to his pants. He felt James nip at his neck more enthusiastically as he palmed his ass, but his actions were stopped when James grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He chuckled, “I gotta say, I didn’t peg you as the type of guy to be into this.”

“Into what? Being on top? You’d be surprised,” Madison ran his tongue over the blooming hickeys on Jefferson as he ground down against him, causing the taller man to moan out and quickly try to chase the friction. James kept his hips just enough away from Thomas so that he couldn’t get the friction he wanted, and he looked down at Thomas again, pulling off his shirt in the process. He then leaned back and off of him, and Thomas whined and propped himself up again, looking at him quizzically. “Take off your pants.”

Jefferson immediately began unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down as James watched him, pushing his own pants off and palming himself as his eyes raked over Thomas’ body: his rippling muscles, his kiss-bruised lips, and the new additions of hickeys forming along his neck. Once Thomas had kicked off his pants, James pulled him close and kissed him gently before moving his lips to his ear. “Where do you keep your lube?”

“U-Under the bed,” Jefferson breathed out as James slowly licked the shell of his ear before digging around under the bed until he found what he was looking for. He then pushed Thomas onto his back again and slicked up his fingers before circling around Thomas’ tight entrance. Jefferson whimpered, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get James’ fingers inside of him.

Madison drank in the sight of Jefferson practically begging to have him push his fingers into him, and he put more pressure on Jefferson’s ass, teasing him as one finger just barely pushed inside, only to pop back out. “Beg for it.”

Jefferson wasted no time, his pleads turning into an incoherent babbling as James pushed one of his fingers inside. He explored the inside of Jefferson, enjoying the completely wrecked look in Jefferson’s expression, and he slowly added another finger. He then pushed deeper into him, gently scissoring him open until he saw Thomas throw his head back as he desperately tried to push himself deeper onto James’ fingers.

“D-Do that again, please Jemmy please!”

“Do what? This?” James grinned slyly as he pressed his fingers upwards and massaged at Jefferson’s prostate, and Jefferson moaned out and nodded frantically. Madison continued this for a few more moments before adding a third finger, and Jefferson gripped the sheets under him.

“Please, Jemmy, I-I need you. I really want you inside of me.” Jefferson panted and whined as James pulled his fingers out slowly, then fished out his cock and started slicking himself up.

“Turn over for me, Thomas,” James had to remind himself that this was reality and not one of his late night fantasies as Jefferson turned over and onto his stomach, glancing behind him to look at the smaller man. He took a moment to palm Jefferson’s firm ass, squeezing gently before lining himself up and pressing against him. “Ready?”

Thomas nodded and buried his face in the pillow under him when James pushed into him slowly. James rocked against him slowly until Jefferson made a motion that told him he could start moving, and James didn’t hesitate to start moving. He peppered Thomas’ back with kisses as he heard him moan and pant under him.

“God, you’re so perfect for me, Thomas, you have no idea,” James continued to piston into Thomas and let his hands roam over every part of him that he could reach.

“You feel so good, Jem, so good. Please-Please touch me, I’m so close, please,” Thomas gasped as James threaded his fingers into his hair and yanked his face out of the pillow, and he let out a moan louder than he would ever admit.

“I really want to hear you before I give you what you want, Thomas,” James began licking and nibbling at Jefferson’s neck again as he continued to pound into him, and Jefferson moved his hips back to meet James’, letting out wanton moans and other noises of sheer pleasure. “Now, what do you want me to do for you?”

“T-Touch me, please, Jemmy. I’m so close I need-” Thomas’ babbling was cut off by James wrapping his free hand around his dick, and he switched between grinding into James’ hand and pressing back into James’ body. Within a few pumps of his hand, James had Thomas coming onto the sheets, and he followed soon after. He then let go of Thomas’ hair and slowly pulled out of him as he began to soften, and he lay down next to the taller man, who had rolled onto his back again.

“Holy shit…” James looked over at Thomas, who was now playing with his short hair lazily, “I just-”

“Had mind-blowing sex with your best friend. Yes, yes you did,” Thomas’ confident attitude returned instantly, and James had to laugh.

“It looked to me like you were the one having the mind-blowing orgasm.”

“As if you weren’t into it to. That was hot as hell,” Jefferson looked at him and stopped playing with his hair, but kept his hand in place, “I didn’t even think you were the type of guy to even want to do that.”

James shrugged, “I have thought about it before. Although I have to say, Even though I’ve thought about it, I never actually expected you to be the type of guy to catch.”

Thomas shrugged and grinned, then pulled James against his chest and went back to threading his fingers through his hair. “I don’t usually, but I’m willing to make some exceptions.” He yawned and nuzzled the back of James’ neck. “Now shut up and get some sleep.”

***

Burr walked in a few hours later and was about to start chastising Thomas for bailing on all of his classes after he was supposed to give his speech when he saw both of his roommates asleep in Thomas’ bed. He guessed what they were previously doing from the clothing strewn about the room and the smell of sex that hung in the air. Burr pressed his lips together, then opened a window and wrote the two a note saying that he was going to spend the night with some of his friends before walking back out the door and locking it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I am really bad at titles. I got this one from a song by Set It Off
> 
> Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this little smutfest, and I will hopefully make more in the future if I ever get the inspiration to
> 
> Kudos and comments would be totally awesome :3
> 
> hmu on Tumblr! I'm luxiapoof42 if you wanna chat


End file.
